


I Will Always Choose You

by exndless



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exndless/pseuds/exndless
Summary: Clarke Griffin moved from Washington to Florida, it's going to be hard for her to make friends
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 26
Kudos: 45





	1. The New Girl

Clarke's POV

I remember our last kiss, it was gentle as we said goodbye. He's the only one I want, and I miss him so much. Finn Collins, my ex-boyfriend. We decided it was best to break up when my mom got a new job in Florida. The move from Washington to Florida was a long process. It took 1 day and 17 exhausting hours, my mom and I started settling in last week, my dad passed away a couple of months ago, he was killed in a shooting at his work, it was rough on my mother, but it hurt me a lot more, but I've managed to get through life without him no matter how hard it is.

Tomorrow is the first day at Polis High School. New faces, new people, not my thing, I've always been a pretty independent person, you do your thing, and I'll do mine, just don't get in my way.

I'm definitely am not looking forward to being the "new girl." Back in Washington, I knew the same people since kindergarten, and making new friends isn't something I tend to do well. I'm going to try an avoid interaction with any other humans.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a tank-top and shorts before I went to go lay in bed. I was so nervous that I didn't fall asleep for awhile, but I finally drifted off to sleep with relaxing thoughts.

-

*alarm sound*

Fuck.

My alarm went off at 5:45am, I struggled to get out of bed, and doing this everyday isn't going to be fun. I got dressed into black ripped jeans, a black long sleeved crop top, and my dr. martins. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and I put my blonde hair into a ponytail. I ran down to the kitchen to make my lunch, grabbed my bag. While heading out the door I hugged my mom goodbye.

"Have a great day Clarke, don't get into trouble!" she said with a smirk

"Thanks mom." I said, laughing before I headed out the door.

My school is only a block or two away so I could walk, I made a few wrong turns, but that's beside the point. As I approached Polis, I felt butterflies everywhere. Clarke just ignore it, just get to the office, and they'll tell you everything you need to know. 

I felt a small tap on my shoulder, so I turn around. I saw the most beautiful girl in front of me. She had long black hair, and she looked about my age.

"Are you the new girl?" she asked

"Um yeah," I said. I haven't even been here 5 minutes and someones already talking to me. Fantastic.

"I'm Octavia, and this is my brother Bellamy. He's a junior" Bellamy waved. He was cute, but I'm into girls. He seemed friendly. "Sitting at the table over there are our friends Jasper, Raven, and Monty. You should join us." She said with a huge smile on her face 

"I would love to," I said, but I was lying, I wasn't here to make friends. "I have to get to the office. I'll see you guys later!" I started walking, but I realized I had no clue where I was going.

"Wait! We'll take you to the office." Octavia said. I guess I have no other choice other than to let her help me.

"Thanks" I said. Octavia and Raven led the way while Bellamy, Jasper and Monty were behind us

We entered the building and walked down the hallway. "That is the cafeteria, where we eat lunch" Raven said while pointing.

"Where the hell would we eat lunch, Rae? Dumbass." Octavia said laughing.

Raven playfully punches Octavia, friendship rivalry, cute.

They continued pointing out classrooms, showing me around. From what I can tell so far is that Raven and Octavia are badasses, but they both have soft sides. Octavia is also dating one of the seniors, his name is Lincoln. Bellamy is extremely aggressive, but he's a pretty cool guy overall. Raven is also really smart, but really short tempered, and shes hella good with tools, she's a good mechanic, she's also dating Luna, she is a senior along with Lincoln. Jasper is pretty adventurous and fun, but Octavia told me he had a past with drug addiction. Monty is a genius, and he's best friends with Jasper. I might've actually found myself some friends. Great job, Clarke.

"Here we are! We'll be here when you get out!" Raven exclaimed.

"Thank you guys, I appreciate everything you've done for me." I said before walking into the office.

"Welcome! You must be Clarke, right?, I'm your principal Mr. Jaha." The man said with a rather soothing voice.

"Yeah, that's me." I stuttered nervously.

"How do you like it here so far? Have you found everything?

He sure has a lot of questions.

"I met a few people who have showed me around. It's really nice, I'm excited to be here, I'm really looking forward to the art program" I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're making friends quickly! Here's your schedule an have a great first day!"

"Thanks, you too!" I say exiting the office.

As promised, they were waiting outside of the office for me. I look down at my schedule. "I have Algebra 1 first, do you mind showing me where it is?"

"Nope, not at all! I have Algebra as my first class also, try staying on the teachers good side though, or he'll be super strict" 

I made it through the first 2 periods smoothly, I barely remembered how to get to the cafeteria so I walked around the school looking like an idiot until I found it.

I met up with Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Bell and Monty for lunch, we sat at the same lunch table and they threw a bunch of questions at me and kept asking me how my day was going so far. I felt that someone was standing behind me, I turned around and saw a brunette girl with piercing green eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You're the new girl everyone has been talking about then? You're pretty." She said with a smile. "I'm Alexandria Woods, but call me Lexa."

This is my first story, so it probably isn't great, but let me know what you think of it!!!

Don't worry I won't kill Lexa, Lincoln, or Luna like Justin Ratenbooger did, I could rant for hours about him, but i don't want to bore y'all so. 

Thanks for reading :) I'll probably have chapter 2 posted later today, or early tomorrow morning because it's already in the making ;)

love you's

-danica <3


	2. The Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a deep convo, but what is it about?

Lexa's POV

I heard rumors about the new girl, and supposedly she's really hot, so I wanted to see if they were true myself. I miss Costia, but she's been gone for awhile, it's been 3 years since she lost her battle to Leukemia.

I walked into the cafeteria, went through the line, and sat down with my friends and started to eat. At Polis, I've always been known as "the bad girl" or "the popular girl." People are literally afraid of me, so I'm kind of the queen bee around here, but I don't really have any close friends. Sure, you have the people that follow me around everywhere, but I don't have anyone I can really connect with.

I looked around until a new face caught my eye

Holy shit she's hot

She has blonde medium length hair, blue ocean like eyes. She is everything I've ever wanted in a girl. So I ate my lunch as fast as my stomach could take and walked over to her table.

She turned to me and said "Can I help you?"

"So you're the new girl everyone's been talking about then? You're pretty. I'm Alexandria Woods, but call me Lexa."

Clarke's POV

Did she just called me pretty.

I could feel my heart beating. Her hair was slightly curled and her dark green eyes were like stars, and she had a smoky eye makeup look. A goddess was standing right in front of me.

"I'm Clarke Griffin." I said kind of shyly. Why is she talking to me? I don't even know her, but hey I'm not complaining. She's hot

"Mind if I sit?" She asked

"Of course not. Go ahead." I say while gesturing to the seat beside me. 

Jasper smirked at me and left the table, and the others followed, leaving me with the hot girl.

"So, what brings you here?" she asks 

"My mom found a new job here, I moved here from Washington. It was a long and boring move." 

"Do you miss your friends?"

"I didn't really have any close friends, except for my ex-boyfriend Finn" 

"I had to leave someone special to me as well, her name was Costia." said Lexa with tears forming in her eyes, but she continued talking, "About 6 years ago, she was diagnosed with Leukemia, after 3 years of suffering, cancer just beat her." Her voice breaking a little bit

"I'm sorry" I say with a tear rolling down my cheek

"I thought I would never get over the pain, but I did." she said, her voice getting stronger

"How?" I asked

"By recognizing it for what it is." I looked at her as she stared into my eyes.

"Weakness"

"What is? Love"

Lexa nods

I never thought it like that, but maybe she was right, maybe love is weakness after all. If I can get this into my head, maybe I can get over Finn.

*Bell Rings*

"See you Griffin" Said Lexa

"Bye Lexa" I say while taking a sip of water

i think i'm going to finish up chapter 3 tonight and post it. because i thought i posted this one yesterday night so i started working on chapter 3, but i didn't post it so anyways-

I CAN'T BELIEVE JASON ACTUALLY BROUGHT LEXA BACK- WHEN I TELL YOU I SCREAMED SO LOUD THAT MY MOM HAS TO MAKE SURE I WAS OKAY, AND THAT I WASN'T DYING IN THE BASEMENT. WE'VE WAITED FOR FUCKING YEARS FOR THIS.

thank you for coming to my ted talk :)

love you's

danica <3


	3. English Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm bad at summaries

Clarke's POV

I found Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy, and they seemed excited.

"Do you even know who that was?" Octavia asked with enthusiasm 

"Yeah, Lexa Woods." I responded. What was the big deal?

"She's literally the most popular girl in school Clarke, she pretty much runs the place!" Raven said

What the fuck. The popular girl just talked to me. She didn't have to, She just came to my table to talk to me.

"Then why was she talking to me? Out of all people, she chose me?" I asked

"She might've been hitting on you." Says Octavia "She's gay you know that right?"

Wow. Never would've expected that on my first day someone would be hitting on me, and it's a girl. Not that it's a problem, it's just that I've only ever had experience with Finn.

-

My next classes went smoothly, after lunch I had art. I just love being creative. After art was History. Boring as fuck. Then came Algebra.

I followed Raven into the classroom, and I took a seat near the back and started doodling in my notebook while I waited for the teacher. I heard someone take a seat next to me, so I looked to my left, and there she was.

"And we meet again." Lexa said with a smirk.

I smiled and glanced down at my notebook and closed it. She was the "popular girl," but for some reason I felt comfortable around Lexa.

"How's the day been so far?" she asked.

"Good I guess, I surprisingly made friends" I said laughing. I felt nervous around her. This girl is making me feel something, and I don't know what it is.

Lexa laughed along with me. Why is it surprising? You're really nice."

"I never had close friends at my old school, I was always the outcast, the nobody. The only one I was close to was Finn, but I'm moving on from him. 

"I understand." She said, sympathetically 

"People see me as the ruler of the school, there are people who look up to me, which is pretty crazy, so you would totally think I had loads of friends, but really, I connect with nobody. I'm pretty lonely if I'm being honest.

"Finn wasn't the one for me, we were close, but sometimes it felt like he wasn't there when I needed him the most, but he was standing there beside me..I've never had a strong bond with anybody other than my dad, but he's gone." I said, my mood dropping.

"I'm sorry" Lexa said while she wrapped her arms around me.

Our moment was interrupted by the teacher walking through the door. Lexa and I glanced at each other as class began.

i'm sorry for such a short chapter, i'll try to make chapter 4 longer and better, and maybe with some clexa fluff ;) i'm going to try and update every day, or every other day. but i don't know how that will work with school.  
:)

danica <3


	4. The Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk i hate summaries

Lexa's POV

Algebra went swiftly. I sat next to the hot girl, Clarke, we talked a lot. I've known her for like 3 hours, and she connects with me in a way nobody else ever could.

When the bell rang, I went to my locker and gathered my things. I was looking for Clarke, I wanted to ask her if she would come with me to get coffee after school. I finally had someone to talk to. I wanted to bond with her.

I spotted a blonde ponytail out of the corner of my eye, so I turned around and ran towards her.

"Hey Clarke!" I said, but she completely ignored me, called her name again, no response. My heart started racing, did I do something wrong? Was I annoying?

I caught up with her and tapped her shoulder. "Clarke?" I said

She turned around. Fuck.

That wasn't Clarke.

With embarrassment, I turned around and walked away. Until I ran into somebody. The actual Clarke.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said even more embarrassed than I already was.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said, which made me feel a lot better, "I saw your little mishap," she said giggling. Fuck, I could feel the blush rising onto my cheeks. "But I'm right here, did you need something?"

"Uh, I just wanted to ask if you would maybe consolidate me at the café down the street after school." Consolidate? What the hell Lexa? What the fuck was that???

She knew I was nervous, so that made me even more nervous. "Of course!" she said "What time?"

"Now is actually alright, does that work for you?"

"Sure!" she said with a smile. "Wait, I don't even know where it is."

I forgot she doesn't know her way around town. "That's okay, It's close, we can walk."

She followed me out the door, and we walked to the café, it was a cute little coffee shop on the corner. It was quiet, but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

Clarke and I ordered our coffees and she tried to pay, but I wouldn't let her. I gave the cashier my car before she could even get her wallet out of her bag, and she got mad at me. But she's so cute when she's angry.

"I could've paid you know that right?" She said, glaring at me.

"I know, but I could've too, so I did." I smiled. "Am I not allowed to welcome you to Florida by treating you to coffee? It's not expensive anyway, I'm not going to go broke."

She laughed, "True, but you don't have to do this for me, I get it I'm the new girl, and everyone 'has' to be nice to the new girl, you don't have to pretend to enjoy my company." She said, her mood sinking.

"What are you talking about? Of course I like your company, I asked you to come here because I feel like we've had a strong connection from the start, and I want to get to know you more." I said, smiling, and she showed a smile back.

"Thank you Lexa, for everything, really. I don't think I've ever had a conversation like this before." She said giggling, but returning more serious. "I think we have a strong bond already, I don't want it to break."

"Me neither."

i feel like this chapter was really bad, and i could've done a lot better on it, but i'm going through major writers block right now.   
and i'm sorry for the short chapter ✨again✨ but i promise the next one is going to be longer and better :)

love yous

danica <3


	5. The Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ifdjffnj idk

Clarke's POV

This feeling, I don't know how to describe the way she makes me feel, I've never felt like this for anyone before.

At the coffee shop Lexa and I talked for hours, we went on about countless topics until the shop closed, I can tell this is going to last.

Lexa and I have this....connection. We understand each other like nobody else and it's amazing at how close we've gotten over the course of 1 day, when I'm talking to her i'm not afraid to tell her all of my thoughts and feelings, she makes me feel so comfortable and the fact that she's the "popular" girl isn't relevant to me anymore. Octavia, Raven and their friends are great and amazing people obviously, but there's something about Lexa that stands out to me, she's special.

Lexa's POV

For the first time in awhile, I can talk to someone about anything and everything. When I'm with Clarke, I can talk about my feelings, and she'll listen. Tonight made me realize I have the biggest fucking crush on her, my feelings might be stronger for her than they were for Costia, which says a lot, but we only met today. As much as I like her, I should keep my distance until I know she's comfortable. I don't even know if she likes girls.

I went to bed, and of course I was dreaming about Clarke. I woke up to my older sister Anya jumping on me, she's fucking annoying.

"Come on Miss Lexa its time for school!" How is she older than me? She's such a child. 

Anya and I don't look alike, I mean it makes sense because we are both adopted, she's head of the cheerleading squad, and I really look up to her. 

I was in a good mood today. Clarke has brought me so much happiness it's unreal. 

Anya of course noticed the mood change "What are you so happy about this early? You're never like this" she said.

"Nothing! Just excited about school!" I lied. I could NOT tell her about Clarke plus she doesn't even know I'm gay.

"Please, like you would ever be excited for school."

"I'm excited to get it over with, only 2 more years until I can go to college"

"Now that's more like you" Anya laughed.

I got changed and went downstairs right as my mom was leaving for work, my parents are cops so I don't see them often. She kissed my cheek and said goodbye, and I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

I put a waffle in the toaster and I ate it while walking out the door. "Bye Anya!" I yell receiving a louder "Bye!" from her,

I decided to ride my motorcycle to school today to get Clarke's attention.

It was a quick ride, the school is at the end of my block, I pulled into the lot and parked my motorcycle. 

I looked around and she was nowhere to be seen. There was barley anyone here, I was so caught up on getting here early to see Clarke, I forgot that she wasn't going to come early for me, now I have to sit and wait, its only 7:00 and school doesn't start until 7:45.

Time passed quickly and people were arriving at around 7:30, so I walked around looking for Clarke. I spotted her from far away and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Clarke Griffin was kissing Bellamy Blake

YALL GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY SARAH IJASUHIGDYAAGYST. IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN CENTURIES, IVE BEEN SUPER FUCKING BUSY WITH SCHOOL, BUT IM OMW TO MARYLAND SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A CHAPTER

love ya

-dee

(dont worry this isnt going to turn into a bellarke story because...ew just wait until the next chapter)


	6. That's All She Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate summaries

Lexa's POV

I felt enraged with sadness, pain and jealousy when I saw Clarke's lips touch Bellamy's, Bell was towering over her, so I turned around and walked away, I didn't want to be involved, I just want Clarke to be happy with whoever she is with, but she could do better than Bellamy, example: me.

I could feel tears welding in my eyes, I don't know why. I've barley known her, but it feels like so much longer.

I kept my head low, and made my way back to my bike and I convinced myself that everything was okay. I had to pretend I was good with all of this when I talk to Clarke next. But really, I just died inside.

Clarke's POV 

I packed my bag like usual and I walked to school. I got there a little early, so I met up with my new friends before class, and then I heard someone call my name, so I turned around.

"Hey Bellamy" I said with a smile.

Is he- blushing?

Uh, want to walk to school with me? He said, why is he so nervous?

"Well I don't see why not!" I laugh

I followed Bellamy, and he took me to the back of the building, nobody could see us over there unless they came looking. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

With a smirk he said "this." and he closed his eyes and leaned in.

I had nowhere to go, I was stuck against the wall with his lips against mine, I kept my eyes open because I didn't want to seem interested, and then I saw Lexa out of the corner of my eye in the distance, she was looking at us and then she turned away and left. I have no clue why, but I felt uncomfortable kissing someone in front of her, so I pushed Bellamy off me and ran after Lexa.

I found her leaned up against her motorcycle in her leather jacket. Damn she looked hot.

"Lexa, I just wanted to say, what you saw up there, it wasn't what it looked like."

"I don't care who you kiss, Clarke."

For some reason, that hit me hard, and my mood dropped.

"He's the one who came on to me, after you turned around, I pushed him off.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't really know, but you're the closest friend I have right now and I just thought you should know what really happened, nothing is going on between Bell and I."

"Um, okay then." Lexa said with her lips perking into a smile

I smiled back, and we walked into school.

Clarke's POV

As Lexa and I walked into school I saw Bell and tried to avoid him as much as possible.

I wasn't so stealthy and he locked eyes with me right away, walking in my direction, he didn't look happy at all.

"What was that?" He shouted.

"I could be asking you the same thing! I've barely known you for a day, Why did you think that was okay!?" I shot back.

"Why are you so pissed? All I did was make a move on a pretty girl."

"That's all she is to you? Pretty?" Lexa interrupted. "Yeah I've only known her for a day, like you do, but I know her well enough to know that she is so much more than 'pretty'. Clarke is funny, smart, but she's stubborn at times, but that's what makes Clarke Clarke. I'm tired of women being judged by their look. If Clarke is just 'pretty' to you, she deserves so much more than your worthless ass." 

HOW DID YALL LIKE THAT CHAPTER? *debby ryan smirk* OJIDSNHBHDJDJFD I LOVE THIS CHAPTER AND IT'S MY FAVOURITE ONE I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR DSIJFDSNJSB I'VE ALR STARTED ON CHAPTER 7 THAT SHOULD BE OUT BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW MORNING

LOVE YA'S 

~dee


	7. Straightforward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reads, and enjoys this story, I'm working really hard on it, and i'm trying to update it as much as i possibly can, school has been such a struggle for me, and im failing :))))) stan me- chile anyways.

Lexa's POV

I didn't realize how loud I was until I noticed the crowd that was around us. I was slightly embarrassed for making such a scene but it was worth it to see the most speechless look on Bellamy's face.

Clarke then grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway, I could tell she didn't like the attention, once we were alone, she turned to me and thanked me. Her hand was still holding onto my hand, and I couldn't help but blush.

"You really didn't have to do all that." she said.

"It's okay, I wanted to." I replied. "He was treating you like an object, just for your looks, that's not okay."

She smiled, and then the bell for first period interrupted our little moment. "See you in class." she said.

"See you in class." I smiled.

-

During lunch I sat alone with Clarke, and we talked as much as we did at the coffee shop. You would think we would run out of things to talk about, but it's the exact opposite. She kept thanking me for standing up for her, but it wasn't a big deal.

We talked about how shallow men could be, and I found it hard to relate to her with men, because I'm a known lesbian, so guys don't even try with me. Not everyone accepts me, but I could honestly care less.

Clarke kept talking about men, just men. I got a bit nervous because my gaydar was screaming "straight as fuck." So I decided to go ahead and ask her.

"Are you straight?" I asked. She shifted in her seat a little bit and she seemed uncomfortable with this topic. I mean, most people are. Maybe I was a little blunt with that question. "Sorry if that was a little straightforward, you don't have to answer." 

"It's okay." she said "I'm bi."

I smiled proudly. "I'm sure you already know how gay I am."

She laughed, "Yeah, it's not really a secret around here."

I couldn't help but smile, the girl I like isn't straight, she knows I'm gay, and we get along well. This day started off shitty, seeing Bellamy kiss Clarke, but now it couldn't get any better.

I hadn't realized I was daydreaming until she was slapping my arm. "Lexa! Look how cute this is!" she said, showing me her phone. Damn it she's so cute.

Clarke's POV

After lunch I had study hall, which happened to be with Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, Monty and Jasper. Monty and Jasper were off doing their own thing, so I decided to approach Raven, Bell, and O. I know dealing with Bellamy isn't the smartest idea at the moment, but they're the only close friends I have, well, besides Lexa of course.

I sat down in an empty seat next to Octavia. "Hi" I said.

Octavia looked up and smiled, while Bellamy had his eyes glued to his work, Octavia greeted me, "Hey Clarke! I think Bell has something he wants to say." She nudged Bell and he looked up from what he was doing.

I braced myself, expecting something not so good to come out of his mouth, instead, I got an apology. "I-I'm sorry, I never should have been so quick to make a move, I know you're not just 'pretty' and I should've treated you better than I did, I hope you can accept my apology, and we can start over."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, "I forgive you Bellamy, and I would love to start over."

He looked relieved, Lexa must have scared him shitless this morning, and I knew that his apology was genuine, I don't think of him the way he thinks of me, but I wouldn't mind being friends with him.

I chatted with Octavia, Raven, and Bellamy for the rest of the period. They're amazing friends and it was nice to get to know them better, but they just don't compare to Lexa. There's just something about her, I can't put my finger on it, but it makes her stand out from everyone else.

Finally the bell rand, and I gathered my books, checking my schedule for my next class. My face lit up when I saw that it was English, my only class with Lexa.

I ran down the hallway, and took the same seat as yesterday in the back of the class, waiting for Lexa. She entered the room and looked around until our eyes locked. I motioned her to come sit next to me.

"Hey" she said, sitting down and placing her books down.

"He-" I started.

"Okay class, pay attention, and stop the side conversations!" the teacher interrupted. I didn't even get to talk to Lexa.

"For our first big assignment, we're going to do the project in pairs!"

I heard some murmuring around the room, I looked at Lexa and she was already looking at me.

"Wanna work together?" She said with a smile.

"Of course." I responded. I really appreciate that she chose me, It may have been out of pity, since I'm the new girl.

"Class!" The teacher yelled, and the class went silent. "You didn't let me finish, I will be choosing your partners."

The class let out a groan. I was also disappointed, because this really lowered my chances of being with Lexa.

"Okay, let's start with you, new girl...Carolyn?"

"Clarke," I corrected her my cheeks boiling.

"You seem to be getting quite friendly with Miss Woods over here, so I'm going to put you two together, and maybe you can keep her out of trouble."

I was so relieved and happy, the teacher continued to match students, and then started explaining the project.

"This is too much work to be done in class, so you're going to have to work on this at home like it or not."

I smiled, because this would be a great excuse to hang out with Lexa.

"Hey, do you want to come over and work on this after school?" I asked

"Sure." She said smiling. "But I drove here, and I can't leave my motorcycle at school, can I give you a ride back to your house?

Motorcycle? I sure as hell wasn't getting on it. "It's okay, I'll just walk" 

"No, I'm giving you a ride" she insisted. "If you walk, I'll be waiting twenty-minutes for you, besides I don't even know where your house is."

"Fine, but I get to wear your helmet."

"Deal"

OH LOOK SHE'S ON HER WAY TO MARYLAND.....AGAIN. THIS TOOK 2 DAYS TO WRITE, AND IT'S LITERAL ASS. I AM RUNNING ON 4 GOD DAMN HOURS OF SLEEP I HATE IT HERE, AND I HIT MY HEAD ON A COOLER, AND IT HURT LIKE A BITCH.

anyways

love ya's <3

~dee


	8. Igniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate how sloppy this chapter is-

Lexa's POV

When Clarke got off my motorcycle, she was shaking. I felt bad, honestly, but it was worth it to have her hands wrapped around me. Selfish, I know, but her touch is like a fire igniting inside of me. I try my best to mask my nervousness around her, I can understand why Anya says love is weakness. But I don't love her do I?

My daydreaming was interrupted by Clarke introducing me to her mom.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Griffin" I said with a smile.

"Just call me Abby" she says with a grin. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Well, it's just Chinese, I'm going on a date tonight." She said. "I can order it before I leave."

"That would be great mom, thank you." Clarke said with a genuine smile. "Who's the lucky man?"

I saw Clarke's face turn bright red. "M-Mr. Kane? Oh my god this can't be real."

"Is there a problem?"

"Mom! That's my math teacher!" She said storming off to her room and slamming the door.

I knocked on her door. "It's Lexa, can I come in?" I say biting my lip. "Yeah, sure" She says, and I open the door and sit next to her on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just overwhelmed, I overreacted, I should go apologize"

"Calm down, It's okay." I said putting a hand on her thigh and I felt her tense up. My heart fluttered, and I just wanted to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't.

She looked at me with soft eyes. "Thanks, I should still apologize, I'll be right back."

I took this chance to admire her bedroom, she had mint green walls with a few pictures of her and her dad on it, she didn't have much more than a TV stand, a dresser, and her desk with a sketchbook and drawings scattered on it.

Clarke was in the doorway, noticing me eyeing the boxes. "Sorry about the clutter, I haven't unpacked much because I procrastinate a lot."

"No worries, I see you have a couple books." I say smiling and pointing at them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, they're quite childish, but I love them" I say nervously.

The books belong to the series The Star Chapter. (i made these up)

"They're all about fairytails." She explained. She was so damn cute. "It's childish I know"

"Who cares?" I cut her off. "Who says that once we get older we're not allowed to like 'little kid' things anymore?"

"I feel you, I felt like such a child going to see The Lion King last week surrounded by a bunch of toddlers."

I'm imagining Clarke in the middle of a theater with kids which makes me smile.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me" she said, playfully slapping my arm.

"No. Well, kind of. It's quite adorable actually" I said accidentally. Her cheeks turned 10 shades darker. What is she doing to me?

Right now I was fighting the urge to press my lips to hers, but I knew I couldn't.

"Lexa!" Clarke slaps my arm.

"Huh?" I ask confused

"I said, do you want to do our homework? We can watch a movie later if you want." she smiles.

"Yeah. That would be nice." I smile. Nobody can make me smile as much as Clarke does. I feel like I've known her for years.

We didn't have much homework considering it's only the second day of school.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" She says grabbing the remote.

"Do you want to watch Moana?" I ask laying down next to her.

"Do you want to stay over? I mean it's Friday, and It's late." she asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to be rude" I politely declined. I wanted to be honest and say I would love to stay over.

"Come on Lexa! I love spending time with you" before realizing she said "love", I was smiling from ear to ear and she was embarrassed.

"Fine, only because you're adorable when you're embarrassed." I don't even care that she knows. Clarke is adorable, and I'm going to let her know that.

It was only 6:00, so it was still light out, so Clarke turned off her lights and closed her blinds, making it pitch black in her room.

"Ouch!" I yelped as she jumped on top of me, my heart jumping out of my chest.

"Sorry!" she said climbing off me.

"It's fine" I smile.

Clarke started laughing and we just broke into a laughing fit, there was no reason for us to be laughing, but for some reason we were. We started to calm down but since I'm clumsy, I fell of the bed, so that causes Clarke to start wheezing . I climbed back onto the bed, taking deep breaths and then our eyes met and we burst into more laughter.

Our laughter finally died down and we started watching Moana, halfway through the movie Clarke and I look at each other and I take a deep breath and I lean into kiss her to only be interrupted by her mom. Abby walked in with the food, an placed it on Clarke's desk.

"Bye girls, I won't be back for a bit, don't burn the place."

"Have fun mom" I smile.

We got through the rest of the movie before Clarke was passed out with her head on my shoulder. I was tense, but don't get me wrong, I liked this feeling of Clarke next to me, and I wanted it to last forever. She made me feel so nervous but safe at the same time. I'm falling in love with this girl.

MY NECK IS HELLA STRAINED FROM WRITING THIS, BUT I DON'T CARE, I'M TRYING TO FEED MY CHILDREN. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER :) P

love ya's

~dee


End file.
